SF Odcinek 0
|-| WSTĘP= 300px|right Odcinek demonstracyjny przez który musiała przejść każda z nas zaczynając przygodę ze Słodkim Flirtem. Naszym przewodnikiem jest ChiNoMimi, która krok po kroku tłumaczy nam zasady działania gry. 100px|left Plik:0_Figurka_Słonia.png 85px Demonstracja |-| Pewne wartości...= W przewodniku po grze jesteśmy zapoznawani z podstawowymi pojęciami i funkcjami w grze. Są nimi: Punkty Akcji Punkty Akcji (PA) służą naszej postaci do poruszania się w grze, jak i również do kupowania pierścionków do odcinków specjalnych. Ilość naszych PA możemy sprawdzić w tabelce mieszczącej się w górnej części strony. Dziennie dostajemy od gry (aż/tylko) 10 PA. Oczywiście jest możliwość wykupienia ich za realne pieniądze w banku. Kiedy PA się skończą: 670px|left Dolary Dolary to nic innego jak nasze kieszonkowe, które również są rzeczą niezbędną by móc grać. Za pieniądze możemy kupić przedmioty potrzebne do wykonania misji, ubrania oraz stroje na randki Ilość naszych środków sprawdzamy podobnie jak ilość PA. Dziennie dostajemy 15$. Dolary można kupić w banku tak samo jak Punkty Akcji. Znak zodiaku Gdy na słodkim flircie jest "dzień twojego znaku zodiaku" dostajesz dodatkowo 5PA i 5$. Oprócz tego, znak zodiaku w pewnym stopniu pomaga ci dogadać się z niektórymi postaciami z gry. Wskaźnik samopoczucia Wskaźnik naszego samopoczucia wskazuje w jakim nastroju jest nasza postać. W trakcie przebiegu gry może on wzrastać jak i maleć. Podobno jeżeli twój wskaźnik spadnie do 0 to postać zostanie zablokowana by móc zregenerować siły. Jednakże taki przypadek jeszcze nie został opisany. Najprawdopodobniej twórcy w pewnym momencie gry zapomnieli o tym wskaźniku, dlatego też od jakiegoś czasu pozostaje on niezmienny i nie wpływa w ogóle na rozgrywkę. |-| Ogółem...= Misje W trakcie odcinka będziesz zmuszona wykonywać różne misje. Mogą one polegać na rozmowie z postacią, kupieniu czegoś czy znaleziu jakiegoś przedmiotu na tle otaczającego nas otoczenia. Nie ma możliwości nie wykonania misji. Wróżka W każdym odcinku mamy szansę spotkać wróżkę Titi. Jest ona naszą opiekunką, która może podarować nam PA, dolary lub unikalne przedmioty. Jubiler Oprócz ubrań i innych przedmiotów, możemy kupić magiczne pierścionki u jubilera. Znajdziemy tam dwa rodzaje pierścionków: pierścionki zwiększające prawdopodobieństwo spotkania danego chłopaka (kupujemy je za $) i pierścionki do odcinków specjalnych (za ta musimy zapłacić w PA). |-| Flirtowanie= Wskaźnik lovometru right Podczas gry będziemy się natykały na wiele postaci, w tym chłopców. Każdy z nich jest inny - z jednymi jest łatwo się porozumieć, z innymi zaś nie. Podczas rozmowy z naszymi kolegami, po prawej stronie znajduje się wskaźnik nazywany lovometrem. Wartości na tym wskaźniku mogą wzrastać jak i maleć w skutek naszych wyborów w grze jak i wyboru odpowiedzi podczas rozmów. Im większa wartosć, tym bardziej podobasz się danemu chłopakowi. I na odwrót, im mniej punktów na lovometrze, tym mniejsze zainteresowanie tobą przejawia twój kolega. Randkowanie Na końcu każdego odcinka przewidziana jest randka. To z kim pójdziesz na randkę zależy od twoich wcześniejszych wyborów w grze i oczywiście wartości na lovometrze z chłopakami. Kiedy już przyjdzie czas na randkę musisz wybrać strój - to od tego wyboru zależy czy randka się odbędzie. Często też, poza prawidłowym strojem musisz wybrać poprawną odpowiedź, by móc cieszyć się spotkaniem, jak i ilustracją kończącą dany odcinek. /!\ NA TYPOWĄ RANDKĘ IDZIESZ ZAWSZE Z CHŁOPAKIEM, Z KTÓRYM MASZ NAJWIĘCEJ PUNKTÓW NA LOVOMETRZE. /!\ |-| Replaye= 670px|left|link=http://www.slodkiflirt.pl/replay.kiss Mamy możliwość zagrania w dany odcinek jeszcze raz. Są dwie opcje: Wolny Replay Możesz zagrać jeszcze raz w dowolny odcinek bez zmiany scenariusza. Jest to najlepsza opcja by odblokować inną ilustrację. Po zakończeniu wolnego replayu wskaźniki z naszymi kolegami wracają do stanu sprzed rozpoczęcia rozgrywki. PRZYKŁAD Masz odcinek 20, chcesz spróbować zdobyć prezent od ChiNoMimi w odcinku 7. Bierzesz wolny replay, przechodzisz odcinek, zdobywasz lub nie dany przedmiot, a po zakończeniu odcinka znów jesteś w odcinku 20. Replay Historia Możesz ponownie odegrać dany odcinek. W konsekwencji twoje decyzje zostaną uwzględnione w dalszej części scenariusza. Aby zagrać jeszcze raz w dany odcinek musisz też zagrać ponownie we wszystkie następne odcinki, które występują po wybranym przez ciebie odcinku. Jest to bardzo ważne, ponieważ każda zmiana ma wpływ na dalsze losy twojej postaci. PRZYKŁAD Właśnie grasz w odcinek 5 i decydujesz się zagrać jeszcze raz w 2 odcinek, będziesz musiała wtedy zagrać jeszcze raz w odcinek 3 i 4, zanim wrócisz do odcinka 5. |-| SCREENY= 0Demo_screen-1.png 0Demo_screen-2.png 0Demo_screen-3.png 0Demo_screen-4.png 0Demo_screen-5.png 0Demo_screen-6.png 0Demo_screen-7.png 0Demo_screen-8.png 0Demo_screen-9.png 0Demo_screen-10.png 0Demo_screen-11A.png|''A'' 0Demo_screen-12A.png|''A'' 0Demo_screen-11B.png|''B'' 0Demo_screen-12B.png|''B'' 0Demo_screen-13.png 0Demo_screen-14.png 0Demo_screen-15.png 0Demo_screen-16.png 0Demo_screen-17.png 0Demo_screen-6.png 0Demo_screen-19A.png|''A'' 0Demo_screen-20A.png|''A'' 0Demo_screen-19B.png|''B'' 0Demo_screen-20B.png|''B'' 0Demo_screen-21.png 0Demo_screen-22.png 0Demo_screen-23.png 0Demo_screen-24.png 0Demo_screen-25.png 0Demo_screen-26.png 0Demo_screen-27.png 0Demo_screen-28.png 0Demo_screen-29.png 0Demo_screen-6.png 0Demo_screen-31.png 0Demo_screen-32.png 0Demo_screen-33.png 0Demo_screen-34.png 0Demo_screen-35.png 0Demo_screen-36.png 0Demo_screen-37.png 0Demo_screen-38.png 0Demo_screen-39.png 0Demo_screen-40.png 0Demo_screen-41.png 0Demo_screen-42.png 0Demo_screen-43.png 0Demo_screen-44.png 0Demo_screen-45.png 0Demo_screen-46.png 0Demo_screen-47.png 0Demo_screen-48.png 0Demo_screen-49.png Oodc1.PNG Oodc2.PNG Oodc3.PNG Oodc4.PNG Oodc5.PNG Oodc6.PNG Oodc7.PNG Oodc8.PNG Oodc9.PNG Oodc10.PNG OodcWTF.PNG|Help me... Oodc11.PNG Oodc12.PNG Oodc13.PNG|Co za skromność... Oodc14.PNG Oodc15.PNG Oodc16.PNG Oodc17.PNG OodcWTF2.PNG|Hmmm... ciekawe gdzie jest ten ukryty przedmiot? Oodc18.PNG Oodc19.PNG Oodc20.PNG|Już wiemy jakie hobby ma Chino Oodc21.PNG Oodc22.PNG Oodc23.PNG Oodc24.PNG Oodc25.PNG Oodc26.PNG OodcWTF3.PNG|Znowu on! To się nazywa prześladowanie! Teraz znasz już podstawowe zagadnienia i funkcje gry. Od tego momentu możesz już zacząć swoją grę w Słodki Flirt :) en:Episode 0 ru:Эпизод 0 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słodki Flirt